What's in a name?
by alittlecrazy84
Summary: AU/AH OOC After a breif encounter at a night club, Edward Cullen is determined to track down his mistery 'girl in blue.' Little does he know, she's closer than he thinks. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Night Club

A/N - I own nothing. Not Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn, those belong to S.M. I do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show. I do not own a car, or home or anything else, not even my dog, he owns me, so please do not take legal action, it would only waist all our time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward**

I sit watching the crowd of dancers ebb and flow, pulse and throb to the music. The club lights flash and swirl with the heavy bass. The effect is almost hypnotic. I settle further into the overstuffed booth as I take it all in.

A flash of red catches my eye. It moves against the flow of the other forms. She is small, tiny even. Her sequence top reflects the colored lights, breaks them and sends the shards flying out to dance with the room. The black spikes on her head bob and weave through the crowd of shoulders, sometimes popping up, finding the clearest path forward. I smirk as my sister jumps to her left, avoiding the flailing arms of an inept dancer, steps to her right, narrowly missing the barmaid and her tray of beers, and comes to a stop, standing across from me with her hands on her hips. My smirk becomes a smile as I envision the whole club doing the Time Warp.

"Edward."

"Alice."

Her eyes narrow, "Come dance."

"I'm fine here, thank you."

"What is the point of a coming to a club and _not_ dancing? Honestly! Are you even having fun, just sitting here like a lump, drinking your rum and coke?"

My eyes wander past my overly excited sister, to the bar. This time it's blue that catches my eye. Blue satin shimmers, like water draped over her slender form. Dark, wavy brown hair falls across her shoulders, down her back. Pale skin almost glows in the undulating light.

"Uhg!" Her tiny hands make tiny fists. "Are you even listening?"

I consider lying, then answer, "No, I'm enjoying the view. Go have fun Alice."

She's an angry pixie now. "Fine! Just be sure to tell Emmett, Rose or me when you leave, okay?"

"Sure." She stomps back onto the dance floor and I briefly feel bad for the next person who crosses her path. The feeling passes. My eyes returns to the girl in blue.

I notice now that she sits with a friend. Her friend wears revealing cloths and too much make-up, she is trying to get attention. She has failed. My gaze wanders back to the girl in blue.

A guy, oily black hair and long of limb, approaches the pale girl in blue. He speaks, she smiles. He speaks again, she shakes her head no. The guy retreats. I smile.

Another approaches, this one blond and confident. The pattern repeats and he leaves unsatisfied. I study her form, watch her face. She is beautiful. I sip my drink and watch the beautiful, pale girl in blue.

The third suitor approaches and is denied like his predecessors. Her friend looks unhappy. Incredulous. Jealous. She leaves to dance.

I continue to watch as two more gentlemen advance and retreat, and now I know she is something extraordinary, this beautiful, pale, brunette, girl in blue.

She is too good for this place, these people. I am filled with the urge to scoop her up into my arms and flee with her, save her from the mundane, the ordinary. She deserves more.

I want to hold her, talk with her, dance with her. But I have just seen her deny five others. Why would she say yes to me? These are uncharted waters. I do not approach, I am approached. I do not seek affirmation, but give or deny it.

Another one attempts to win her favor, and my mind is set. I can not sit and watch while she says 'yes' to someone else.

**Bella**

The club is crowded and noisy. Jessica abandoned me awhile ago to go dance. I don't dance. I also don't normally go to clubs. Jessica asked me to come with her, and in an attempt to form friendly bonds with my co-workers I said I would come.

After the third guy asked me to dance, my theory on why Jess brought me with her, rather than one of her usual friends, was confirmed. She wanted to bring someone she thought would make her look good by comparison. I couldn't deny that I'm ordinary. In every way ordinary. I'm 5'3" tall, have brown eyes and hair. My features are nice but nothing amazing. And even as I'm insulted by being thought the ordinary girl by Jess, I can also, kind of, agree with her. So I am amazed that guys would talk to me and not her. So is she, that's why she left with a mixed look of incredulity and disgust on her face.

I am shocked that three more guys approach me after Jessica went to dance. I'm here for half an hour and already I'm ready to go home. I don't want to dance, and I defiantly don't want to sit at the bar alone fending off guy after horny guy. This whole situation is not helping me have friendly feelings toward my co-worker. Quite the opposite.

I feel someone standing behind me just before I hear the velvet smooth voice in my ear. "You are a goddess among mortals." His breath is hot against my ear and I feel a tingle run down my spine as blood floods my cheeks. "We are not worthy to be in your presence." He is too close, but as I move my head to look at him he steps back, giving me the room I need to turn.

Wow. My mind is over loaded and crashes, going blank. There has to be a mistake, no man this gorgeous would be talking to me, let alone telling me I'm a goddess. His mouth is pulled into a smirk and his eyes, his deep, endless, emerald green eyes, are confident but wary. Unruly bronze colored hair falls across his brow and sticks out every which way. Sex hair. Wow.

"Come with me." He holds out a pale, long fingered hand, and without thinking I take it and follow, my mind still in a daze. He is tall, and he stunts his natural stride so it matches my shorter one. He skirts the dance floor and leads me to a dim alcove behind a pillar. We are alone.

He releases my hand, I immediately miss the contact, and runs his own through his messy hair. "Sorry, I just couldn't watch the parade any longer. You look like you needed a break." He smiles an uneven smile, I smile in return. Looking down at me he holds out his hand again, "dance with me."

I take his hand but stand firm when he tries to lead me from our secluded space. "I don't really like to dance." He tries to hide it, but disappointment fills his eyes. "I'm really clumsy," I add as an explanation.

"Then we'll dance here," his smirk returns, "no one to see you trip and fall but me." With no more warning then that he pulls me close and we are dancing. He is graceful and patient, but after I step on his feet three times and, somehow, hit him in the gut, he relents. My laughter takes some of the sincerity out of my apology.

"I did warn you," I say, still giggling.

"You did," he agrees with an uneven smile.

Our eyes meet. The depth of his suck me in and I am lost in them. He steps forward and suddenly I'm trapped between him and the wall. Not that I'm complaining. Who wouldn't want this unbelievably handsome man with crazy bronze sex hair pushing them gently against the wall, leaning in, clearly intent on kissing.

"There you are." Jessica's voice rips me out of my own private heaven. I peak out around Mr. Sex Hair to find my not so welcome co-worker with her arms crossed across her chest, looking at me like I'm a three year old with her hand in the cookie jar. "I'm leaving, come on." With that, she turns on her heals, practically stomping her way toward the door.

"I have to go." I can't look him in the eye, if I do I won't be able to leave.

"Stay." The word is a plea. His lips press gently to my cheek. "Please."

The will to stay and the need to go are fighting it in my brain when a flash blinds me and the need wins out over the will. A tiny woman with black hair wearing a red sequence top is holding her cell phone in front of her and is taking pictures. Of me. Of me and Mr. Sex Hair. Shit. Not good.

Ducking out under Mr. Sex Hair, I make a bee line for the exit. Before I make it three full steps he grabs my wrist and I flip around to face him.

"Please, stay." His eyes are pleading, panicking, sad. I shake my head no, not trusting my voice. "At least give me your name then."

A heavy sigh escapes my lips. I want to tell him, every cell of my being wants to tell him, but after the photo, I can't admit I was here. After that photo I can't say who I am. So I compromise. To give him hope. To give me hope.

"Listen, if this is supposed to happen," I point my finger back and forth between him and me, "then I'll see you again, and I'll give you my name then. I promise." I kissed him, deep and long, and then leave, cursing Jessica for ever bringing me to this stupid club in the first place.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N This is my first fanfic, please review and thank you for reading.


	2. New Home

A/N - I own nothing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward**

She kissed me. Her kiss was passionate, electric. Standing in shock, I watch her flee, mahogany hair flying out behind her, as if the clock is striking midnight. She is my own personal Cinderella. She disappears.

"Umm," Alice's voice sounds from behind me. I turn, shock and awe at the girl in blue quickly turn to anger and frustration at my sister and the girl's pushy friend with too much make-up.

"What the hell was that Alice." I spit the words at her. They are a hiss carried below the blaring noise of the music.

She becomes defensive. "I came to find you because we are ready to leave and you are driving!" Her hands find her hips, her chin juts out defiantly.

Rolling my eyes, I stretch out my hand. "Give me your phone."

"No." She flips it shut and shoves it in her pocket. "I like the picture. You two were cute together."

Anger is beginning to bubble up inside me. "Give. Me. The. Phone. Alice." I stare into her eyes, demanding.

She relents. I quickly find the pictures she took and with a sigh of regret, delete them.

"Who was she any way? I mean really Edward. Tonight was supposed to be a chance for me to have one last night out with my brother and two best friends before they take off for three months, and you decide to sulk in a booth, refusing to dance, and then pick up some floozy to make out with in the corner. Way not cool."

I give her a warning look, hand her the phone, and turn toward the exit. I know she is following.

They are standing near the door when we approach. Emmett, muscular and intimidating, gives me a questioning look. The blond bomb shell leaning on his arm looks at me with disdain. I wonder how Rosalie and I ever got along well enough to get anything done, and then the music changes.

A thick, funky bass line fills the club, supported by low, tribal like drums. A smile breaks over Rosalie's face. Alice jumps up and down with joy.

"Ha! They're playing it!" My sister is squealing.

Emmett slaps my shoulder, "hey man, cheer up. There'll be plenty of hot chicks when we're on the road."

Just as my voice begins to sing across the room of dancers, I walk through the door and into a humid August night. I miss my girl in blue.

**Bella**

Jessica is silent as she drives me to my apartment. I ignore her sulking, too focused on what will happen if. . . but I can't think about it now. Mr. Sex Hair. I can think about kissing him. It fills my head, I play it over and over. I secretly wish he would seek me out, kiss me in return.

The car stops. I look up to see my building. Jessica is staring strait ahead, determined to ignore me.

"Thanks for taking me out, it was. . . Nice." I say, opening my door and stepping out.

"Yeah, whatever."

Her car speeds away before I take three steps toward my apartment. I don't mind, I play the night over again in my head. Flash. I need to tell Jasper about the picture. He'll know how to handle it if it gets out. But it is late. I resolve to call him tomorrow.

Stepping in my front door, I kick off my shoes, press play on my answering machine and get a glass of water.

"Bella, this is Marcus. The papers are ready to be signed, could you stop by the office around ten tomorrow? If not, give me a call, otherwise, by lunch tomorrow you'll be a home owner. Congratulations."

I nearly spit a mouthful of water across the kitchen. The seller's response was faster than I thought it would be. In less then twenty-four hours I was going to own the house of my dreams. I do a little dance in the kitchen, knocking over my glass of water.

After cleaning up my mess, I crawl into bed. Thoughts of manicured lawns and waterfront property fill my head as I fall asleep.

**Edward**

I can feel the hum of the bus's engine though my seat. It is healthy, powerful, quiet. Emmett beats on a headrest with his drumsticks. He is keyed up. Rosalie sleeps in a bunk. Her heavy breathing is almost a snore. My head rests against the window, I watch the world pass us by. I think about the girl in blue.

Five weeks. Thirty-seven days. Eight hundred and eighty-eight hours. Fifty-three thousand two hundred and eighty seconds. That is how long it's been since I left Seattle. Left any chance of finding my girl in blue behind.

My phone vibrates. It is Alice.

"Good morning Alice."

"Edward, guess what." The phrase is rhetorical, I remain silent.

"I gave up the apartment and moved into a house on Lake Washington."

Silence. Shocked silence. "What?"

She speaks quickly, it is hard for me to follow. "Do you remember Angela? Well her old roommate bought this huge, amazing house right on the lake, and after living there by herself for a week she decided she wanted a room mate, because the place is way too big for just one person. So she called Angela, but she just moved in with Ben, so she said she'd ask around, right? Well Angela called me and I was like hell yeah! So I went to meet Bella, she's the one who bought the house, and she's totally awesome, so I moved in. The place is HUGE. It has, like, four bedrooms and a library, a library Edward, and it sits on three acres of land, right on the lake. You don't have to worry or anything, because I packed up all your stuff and it's sitting in the basement, and Bella said you can live here when you get back in town until you find a new place."

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. With out thinking about it my fingers pinch the bridge of my nose as I lean forward in my seat.

"So let me see if I got this right. You gave up our apartment, a really nice apartment by the way, and packed up all our things, to move in with some friend of a friend who has a house on the lake. Is that right?"

"Yup. Only Bella's not a friend of a friend. Now she's my friend."

"After you've moved in with her." My voice is flat.

"Yup. Ooh, here she is." My crazy sister must have turned away from the phone, her voice is distorted when she says, "Bella, say hi to my brother."

There is a soft laugh in the distance, and then, "hi Alice's brother." I can hear a smile in the woman's voice.

"Isn't she awesome? So, how are things with you?"

"Not a chance Alice. For the love of all that's Holy, how could you give up _our_ apartment? Where I am I supposed to live when I get back, and how can you even afford to rent a room in a place like that?" Emmett stops abusing the seats and moves closer , trying to understand my half of the conversation.

"Well," she stalls. "I'm not really paying rent. The house is all paid for, and Bella covers utilities, so I convinced her to let me pay for internet and cable, and you would live here when you got back, until you find somewhere else, or convince Bella to let you move in too." The last bit came out in a conspiratorial whisper. I can practically see Alice wink.

Deep breath. "So you're free loading off this lady?"

"No! I pay for things!" She is clearly offended.

"Right. Okay." My mind is overloaded. The desire to return to my daydreams about my girl in blue is overwhelming. "Alice, I have too much going right now to fight with you over something you've already done, so, you win. We'll talk more later and congratulations on duping some poor rich woman into letting you live with her rent free."

"I didn't dupe anyone Edward."

"Right. Talk to you later Alice." Flipping my phone shut, I look at Emmett. Laughter erupts from him. Booming, filling the bus.

"Seriously? She ditched your apartment and moved in with some rich lady? Rent free?" His laughter builds when I nod my head yes. Rosalie's grumbling warns us she is awake. "Rose," Emmett bellows, "you'll never guess what Alice did."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N - Thank you for reading. Your reviews are appreciated.


	3. House Guests

A/N - Sorry for the delay. My head is chaotic and another story has presented itself. Had to take the time to write it down. Oh, yeah. I own nothing.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

His large hand cradled my face, his thumb stroking back and forth across my cheek. I lean into his touch, hum with contentment. Green eyes stare into my brown ones, his are endless, infinite. Slowly, his face descends towards mine, I run my hands into his messy mane of bronze hair, pull him closer. His lips graze across my other cheek, soft, confident, and come to rest near my ear. He inhales, and in a velvet smooth whisper he says, "You are a goddess." His breath is hot against my ear, I moan with longing.

I start awake, frustrated, unsatisfied. My alarm clock shrieks its shrill beeps at me, I hit the off button with more force than necessary. Stupid dreams. They started in August, after meeting Mr. Sex Hair. At first they were rare, but now, in late October, they afflict my every night.

With a heavy sigh I roll out of bed and get ready for my day. It's 3:15 am, so I do my best to keep quiet, so as not to wake Alice. Though the house is big enough, I could probably operate a jack hammer in my room and she wouldn't hear it. Twenty minutes later I'm dressed, my hair in a pony tail and I'm on my way to work.

I always walk to work. The distance is less than a mile, and I hate driving. Just thinking about driving raises my blood pressure. This morning is brisk, so I wrap my arms around myself and walk a little faster than normal. Carmon's Coffee and Cupcakes is a small bakery owned by Eleazar and Carmon Del Solar. I've worked for them as a part time baker for almost two years, not needing the money, but truly loving the work. I meet Eleazar outside the entrance of the little eatery just before 4 am every weekday, today is no different.

I pretend this Thursday is like every other, I do my work and at 9 am I grab my things, buy my usual coffee drink from Jessica, working the espresso machine, and walk home. Except that today is different. Today my brother is flying up from L.A. to visit. Today I have to finally tell Alice who she's been living with for two months. And I am really unsure of how she's going to react.

Alice and I get along beautifully. I put up with some of her more exasperating quirks, and she doesn't ask questions I don't want to answer. For example, I keep my mouth shut and listen to her go on and on and on about her favorite actor, Jasper Whitlock, and she doesn't ask how I can afford to buy and maintain the house we live in. Or, I listen to her favorite band's music that she puts on my ipod without my permission, after removing everything I already had on it, I might add, and in return she doesn't ask why I never drive my Audi S5 that is sitting in the garage. Now I might just ruin any real friendship we have when I tell her the truth. It saddens me.

I've been putting off telling Alice until the very last possible moment. That moment has arrived. When she sees me enter the kitchen Alice lets out a tiny eek of excitement and turns to me from where she sits at the breakfast table, with wide excited eyes.

"He's coming to Seattle! Bella, he's in a plane, flying toward us at this very moment. There are pictures of him at LAX, he is wearing the cutest outfit I've ever seen. Why is he even coming here? Ooh, I wonder what hotel he's staying at, maybe we could find out, sit outside and get to talk to him." A huge maniacal grin is painted across her face.

"First off, that's a little stalker-ish Alice. Second, he's not staying at a hotel, and third, Jaspers coming to see his sister." I took a deep breath, and let it out in one big gust. Here goes nothing. "Me."

Alice was frozen. Dumbstruck. Completely dazed. As each second passes I grow increasingly anxious.

Slowly her face began to shift, a questioning look replaced the expression of shock. "So. . . you are. . ." she trailed off.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock. But I been going by Bella Swan since I moved to Seattle two years ago." I took a sip of my coffee and leaned on the kitchen counter, trying to act like this was no big thing.

"Wow. I feel like an idiot. Bella, why didn't you tell me?" The hurt was plain in her eyes.

"I don't tell anyone, unless I have to, and since Jasper is staying her for a few days, I thought I should tell you. I don't want this to be any sort of big deal, Alice. I moved to Seattle to get away from all the fame and gossip and nastiness." It felt so good to finally say something about it all that I kept going. "You have no idea how much Maria hates me. That woman will do anything to get her name or picture in to gossip columns, and that usually means spreading outright lies about me, or Jasper. So I moved up here right after Clancy, my dad, married her." I stopped myself before I could get any farther into my personal background story and say something I might regret.

She blinked and then the maniacal smile returned. "Jasper is coming here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm leaving to pick him up at Sea-Tac in at 10:30."

"CanIcome?!?" She blurted out the words so quickly I could hardly understand them.

"Umm, sure, you can drive. But you need to stay calm, not bring attention to yourself, or us, okay?"

Before I had finished Alice was out of her chair and bouncing around the kitchen like a three year old on a sugar high. She made a lot of noise but I couldn't make out anything she said. Relief flooded me, knowing I hadn't lost Alice's friendship for my deception. Now I could only hope Jasper was telling the truth when he assured me he was willing to stay in the same house as her.

**Edward**

I work my way through the throngs of passengers toward the luggage claim area. From the bottom of the escalators I see her. My tiny pixie sister, waiting, fidgety. Her eyes meet mine and huge smiles spread across both our faces. I have missed her. I push and shove, dodge and weave, walking to meet my best friend, biggest fan, little sister. We hug and I know I am home.

We make small talk, waiting for my bag, then she leads the way to the parking garage. She asks about Emmett and Rose, I explain that they stayed in New York to do some sight seeing. She doesn't mention the change in our living situation since I left, just prattles on about this or that, nothing important. It worries me.

I stop short when she approaches an unfamiliar car. She takes in my questioning look and says, "It's Bella's. I'm just borrowing it."

I load my things in to the back and collapse into the passenger seat. Alice continues, "Actually, Jasper insisted I take it. Says the poor thing," she strokes the dash lightly, "needs to get out more. I'm not sure what he was expecting when he bought it for her, but he probably never thought she'd stick it in the garage and leave it there to rot."

The name catches my attention. Jasper. Alice is obsessed with an actor named Jasper. This had to be a different man, surely. "Who's Jasper?" Best to be direct.

"Bella's brother, well step-brother, if you want to get all technical about it." The twinkle in her eyes as she accelerates down the free-way is disturbing and joyous. I have never seen my sister so happy, or so mysterious. I can tell she is hiding things from me. Looking out the window at the city blanketed in the darkness of night, I resolve to let her have her mystery if it makes her this happy.

The car purrs like a contented house cat as Alice pulls into a wealthy neighborhood. As we make our way closer to the waterfront the houses become larger, grander. Finally Alice pulls up to a gated drive, enters the code, tells me the code for future reference, and parks the little coupe in the 4 car garage of the nicest mansion I've ever seen with my own incredulous eyes. My spiky haired sister leads me on a stunted tour, showing my room, the kitchen, dining, and living rooms, and explaining her omissions with a "Bella is already sleeping." Alice says our benefactress is a baker and is up insanely early for work.

A ridiculous grin creeps onto Alice's face as we near the library, I am vexed. With an overly theatrical gesture, she sweeps the door open, revealing a tall blond man my own age, sitting in an uncomfortable looking wing backed chair, reading. Jasper Whitlock. I know with out a doubt, because of the unfathomable number of times my sister has made me look at pictures of him. Jasper on the set of his HBO series, Jasper out at a club, Jasper getting coffee, Jasper at the air port, Jasper on the cover of People, GQ, Us Weekly. Jasper is sitting before me. Alice's joy and mysterious behavior are explained, new enigmas rise up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N - Thanks for reading. This chapter was not exactly what I wanted, sorry. Constructive reviews help make me a better writer ;)


	4. Chance Encounter

A/N - Okay, since last chapter was painfully awkward, I'm giving you this. It's all Edward, all the time. Enjoy.

A big 'Thank You' to every one for reading, you guys rock my socks!

Oh yeah, I own nothing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward**

The clock on the bed side table told me it was 7:23 in the morning. I lay, staring up at the ceiling, trying to untangle the overwhelming amount of information Alice accosted me with last night.

First, my sister has been living with Isabella Whitlock for the past two months, but didn't know until Bella told her yesterday. It is clear Bella doesn't like the spotlight, or any light for that matter. Not surprising when you consider the ordeals she's been through in the past ten years, all under the watchful eyes of the American public.

Second, now I too lived with Bella, though I have yet to meet her. The idea of freeloading off this young woman, like my sister has been, disgusted me. I am sure our paths will cross before Alice's Halloween extravaganza tonight, I'd work out some acceptable rent payment with her.

Which brings me to number three. Alice, my pushy, over enthusiastic sister is throwing what I can only guess is a huge costume party in this glorious mansion on Lake Washington. There are sure to be plenty of people. I wonder how much Miss Whitlock actually knows about this inevitable disaster.

Lastly, there's Jasper. Fucking Jasper Whitlock, star of his own HBO miniseries, fawned over by millions of women across the world, worth more money than I could even begin to imagine, and he looks at my little sister with such unerring devotion, I can't even get upset with him. If Alice asked him to jump off a cliff for her, he'd find the highest one around and take a flying leap. He was putty in her hands. I almost felt bad for the guy, falling head over heels for the little pixie in just a few hours. Almost.

I can't take the stillness any longer. I get out of bed, throw on a pair of running shorts, an old tee, my nikes and make my way out of the house. I need to run. With steady, rhythmic strides I take off down the sidewalk.

For an hour I run. I run through a forest of mansions, a manicured paradise, without seeing any of it. My breath is even, matching the pace of my feet. A song forms, meshing with my steady beat, the chords of my breathing, but it is like all the others I've written lately, love found, lost, out of reach. My girl in blue.

The burn in my calves is intense. I slow, take in my surroundings. A small coffee shop catches my eye, the need for water is undeniable. I step inside, and stop dead in the doorway as my eyes fall on chestnut waves and porcelain skin wearing a blue hoodie and jeans.

Someone clears their throat behind me, I am jolted out of my paralysis, stepping aside, out of the doorway, eyes never leaving their mark, my girl in blue. Her back is to me. She is waiting in line, tapping her fingers on her thigh, singing softly under her breath. I step into line behind her, can see the cord of an ear phone, and am intent on hearing her voice.

The words she sings make my heart pound unsteady, chaotic in my chest, surly it will bash it's way out of my form and into her hands, she need only ask. They are my words trilling from her throat, she is singing with me. Listening to me.

The urge to make contact is too much to resist, I step forward, my body an inch from hers. I can smell her. She is fresh baked bread, flowers, strawberries, woman. She is a drug. She is my own personal heroin.

Leaning down, placing my mouth near her ear I ask, "Whatcha listening to?"

She jumps in surprise, landing on my foot, then looses her balance. I catch her. She is fragile, delicate.

Turning her face to me, her liquid chocolate eyes go wide and blood rushes to her face. The color is wild roses, ripe mango. Beautiful. I forget everything in that moment, smile playing on my lips.

She steps back, facing me. "Hi." Her word is breathy, quiet.

"Hi." Her blush deepens, eyes darting to the floor. "I didn't mean to startle you. May I buy you a coffee?"

"Oh, no, its fine. I mean, I'm okay." She nibbles on her lower lip, "Sorry about your foot."

"My fault, really." Holding out my hand to shake hers I add, "My name is Edward."

"Bella," she places small hand in mine, electricity flares through my hand, taking up resident in my chest. I bring her hand to my lips, kissing the back of it softly. Then I do the stupidest thing I will ever do in my life, because lightning strikes in my brain, all the pieces of the twisted puzzle my tricky sister has been building fall into place.

"Bella? As in Isabella Whitlock?"

Instantly her face becomes a blank mask, devoid of all expression. Her hand is summarily removed from my grasp, instantly I miss the contact.

Her words are cold, emotionless. "I don't know how you know me by that name, but please keep it to yourself. My name is Bella Swan. It was nice to meet you Edward but I need to be going." Pivoting on her heals she walks out the door before I can pull my ravaged brain together and form a response.

My phone buzzes. It is the mistress of this tangled spider web.

"Alice, we need to talk."

"Where are you? I wanted to take you to breakfast, then out to do some shopping, you need a costume for tonight, and I have a few things I still need to pick up for the party."

"Why, are you trying to keep me out of the house, Alice?"

There is a pause. "No, why would you say that?"

"I just met Bella."

"Shoot!" I could almost hear the gears in her head working. I don't know what Alice had planned, but I'm sure it didn't involve me announcing Bella's true identity in a coffee shop less then a mile from her home. This was bad, my girl in blue, before just lost in a crowd waiting to be found, was now actively running from me. She would never be mine. Shit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N - Hope you enjoyed it, there's more to come. ;)


	5. Meddlesome Pixie

A/N - As always I own nothing.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella**

I walk away with anger boiling in my blood. I fight with every ounce of my being not to cry. I don't know who I am more upset with, _him_ or me.

Him, for knowing me by a name I didn't give him. For being ridiculously sexy and making me want him, for making me think I might have a chance with a guy like him. Or me -

My phone rings, I ignore it.

Or me for being naive enough to fall for his tricks, for letting him get under my skin. A guy like Mr. Sex Hair would never be truly interested in a girl like me, plain, simple, not without ulterior motives.

The music on my ipod shifts, a voice of crushed velvet and rose peddles croons in my ear. It reminds me of his voice. I rip the ear bud from my ears, continuing my forced march away from work. Not paying attention to where I'm walking, just needing time, space.

My phone rings again. I ignore it again.

As I walk, I come up with two possible reasons Edward, the thought of his name sends a chill down my spine and my anger redoubles, would know who I am and talk to me. One, he is a reporter of some kind, looking to get an interview with the elusive Miss Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock., which would make his career, I'm certain of it. Or two, he's an avid follower of tabloids and gossip columns, recognized me and wanted bragging rights for banging said elusive, career making, semi-celebrity. I secretly hope it's the former, the latter would make him really pathetic.

I laugh. Stop my determined walk away from everything and make my way home, feeling only marginally better. The garage is open and Alice's silver Volvo is gone. Stepping inside I make my way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Jasper is there.

"Where have you been, it's almost 12:30?" His tone is calm but concerned. He takes one look at my face and is instantly before me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in to hug him. I collapse into his arms and let loose all the tears I've been fending off all morning. My brother lets me cry, says soothing things, strokes my hair. His presence is calming, comforting, welcome.

Jasper has been there for me even before I ever laid eyes on him. According to his dad, Jasper took up residence by my hospital bed the moment he heard about my case, a week before I woke from the coma. We have never been more than siblings, friends, but the media had a field day with his brotherly devotion, twisting it into something more than it was. When Clancy adopted me, the rumors got worse, but our relationship never waned. Jasper would always be there for me, I'd always be there for him.

My crying fades into sniffling and unsteady breaths. "What happened sher?"

"I . . .this guy. . .umm." I flounder, not sure of what to say. After a deep breath to steady my nerves I blurt, "this guy recognized me and I kinda freaked out."

"Bella, you have to stop doing that." I've heard this speech before. "People are going to recognize you for the rest of your life, you can't hide from what happened. You gotta just live your life, ignore every one else."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." I am petulant, knowing Jasper is right, but seriously considering relocating my life and starting all over again anyway.

"I love you Bells, but you're going to have to face your demons someday, why not sooner than later?" He kisses the top of my head, then steps back.

Nodding my head to appease him I ask, "Where's Alice, and her brother, I was supposed to meet him before the party." I look around the kitchen, as if they might be hiding behind the coffee maker, pop out and yell 'Boo.'

"They went out to pick up a few last minute things. Alice said she'd be back by three and have everything decorated and ready by six. Guests will start arriving around seven. She is an efficient little thing isn't she." A funny gleam came into Jasper's eye as he spoke of my housemate. I wondered what Alice had drugged my brother with to keep him focused on her, then decided it was better not to ask.

"In that case, I'm gonna take a nap. Being up at three in the morning makes staying up late kind of difficult." I give Jasper the best smile I can muster, it's really more of a grimace, and head toward my bedroom.

**Edward**

My sister and I sit in a small diner, eating greasy beacon, runny eggs, burnt hash browns. She is talking almost non stop. Breathing seems to be optional for pixies. My head hurts.

Alice explains about Bella. How she knew Bella was my girl from the club the first moment she saw her, how Bella had no idea, how she, Alice, had never once mentioned me by name to Bella, how she hid all the pictures of me from my girl in blue, but that Bella really liked my band Midnight Sun. The last bit makes me smile. The devious little sprite tells me she planned for us to meet at the party tonight, something about it being very romantic, a great story for the grandkids, she is peeved I ruined that plot, but assures me everything was fixable, and proceeds into a new complicated plan of how I am to win Bella's affection.

This is where I stop her.

"Alice, you will tell her everything you just told me, and if she, after all your nefarious plotting, is still considers you a friend, then you'll introduce us. Properly."

"But where's the fun in that? That's no story to tell your grandkids, its not romantic at all." She gives me a pouty look, wide sad eyes, lower lip pushed out, quavering slightly.

I raise my eye brows, silently asking 'seriously?'

She breaks first. "Fine. I'll talk to her when we get home."

As we are paying the check a young woman approaches our table. "Excuse me, are you Edward Cullen?" She has a big grin plastered to her face, she already knows that I am.

Smiling politly I nod my head yes.

"Oh my God! I love your music, it's sooo amazing. Can I get a picture? My friends will never believe me otherwise." She's holding up her cell phone in a questioning way.

"Sure," I mutter. The girl franticly shoves the phone at Alice and sits beside me, stupid grin still plastered to her face. I wonder if it hurt her face.

"Smile," Alice chimes, taking the picture. The girl jumps up and snatches the phone back.

"Oh. My. God. Thank you so much. Really, I love you. You're awesome."

Nodding my head in thanks I scoot out of the booth and walk with quick strides to the door, through the parking lot, to my Volvo. Alice is close behind.

"What, suddenly you don't like fans?" Her thin figure slides gracefully into the passenger seat.

"No, I like the fans. I just need some peace and quiet after all the screaming and shouting of the tour. I can see why Bella doesn't want anyone to know who she is. You don't realize how nice anonymity is until it's gone." The engine purred to life. "Where to Elphapa?"

"Funny. There's a shop in the U-district that should have most of what we need, we'll go there first."

**Bella**

Everything is chaos. The world spins in un-natural ways, the scream of metal twisting, smashing, fills my head, then stops. There is a low moan, a steady drip, drip, drip, shouts in the distance. I see black, red, blue, flashing. I don't hear the heavy unsteady breathing until it stops. Too late.

"Bella?"

The dream fades as I wake, Alice perched on the edge of my bed. My eyes are heavy, wet.

She looks at me with concern. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just a dream. What's up?"

The look of concern doesn't leave her features, rather guilt and trepidation are mixed in. "We need to talk." She looks at her hand folded in her lap, then back at me. "About Edward."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N - Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.

A big thanks to every one who has reviewed you guys are awesome!

Lastly, don't know who Elphaba is? Google it, read it, she is wicked ;)


End file.
